


wipe it clean and start again

by mortalcipher (paperthinn)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Choking, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Past Lives, Random & Short, autassassinophilia, bill cipher death kink tbh, see: sexual arousal from the risk of being killed, that isnt a tag but its a real thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/mortalcipher
Summary: Bill thought he had a fascination with death, but not like this.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Original Male Character(s), Bill Cipher/Undisclosed
Kudos: 7





	wipe it clean and start again

**Author's Note:**

> me, posting two works in one month? more likely than you think. title from "is this" by oingo boingo because they made some bangers, man - this work has been sitting in my drafts for AGES, completely finished, but it seemed too short to post; regardless, i'm posting it anyways.
> 
> sorry to rocky, my twitter bestie, who read this what seems like years ago but didn't get to see it get posted until now :]

Bill thought he had a fascination with death, but not like this. Sure, he’s dropped a few people like flies in his time, and watched with some type of fucked up joy as they perished, but he’d never taken his time to think about his own death. He’s a multidimensional mind demon, after all, and he’s _very_ hard to kill. After the Stanley-Stanford mix-up, when he’d perished (unfortunately), Bill came to realize that death was quite _pleasurable;_ the feeling of his atoms being ripped apart one by one was so painful it passed the mark for pleasure, but the vanishing-from-existence part was more fun than anything.

He doesn’t want to experience it again; kind of.

Having faced death makes the possibility of it much more thrilling, Bill learned. He values pain more now, savors it more than he used to — especially in his human form. His newer form has needs, which is where he found himself one of the first times, pulled against some stranger’s chest with a hand firm around his throat. It’s silly really, how he’d thought sex was a mediocre human thing; Bill gasps at a hard thrust, nearly topples forward as the angle shifts and _oh, yeah_ — _“Right there,”_ Bill reaches back, hand grasping for the skin of the human’s thigh, moans under his breath when _he_ (Bill really doesn’t care enough to try for a name again,) thrusts forward hard again.

The hand around his throat flexes, gripping tighter, and Bill gasps for air — there’s a strong pulse of arousal that has his cock throbbing where it smacks against the milk-white expanse of his stomach, wet with precome. _“I could kill you so easily,”_ Bill sees _stars._ The sound that comes out of him doesn’t sound like his; it’s higher than any noise he’s ever made in his immortal life, practically a whine. Why does that thought arouse him so much? _“Just like that.”_ The stranger’s fingers tighten even more, until the airflow is gone, and Bill can’t breathe — he struggles for a moment, _no way he’ll die during some meaningless fuck,_ and then the thought of dying like this hits him like a ton of bricks and the arousal that spikes up his spine has him coming.

It’s _excruciating._ The orgasm tears through his toes all the way up past his hips to his chest and back down to his cock — Bill’s on the very edge of passing out when the air floods past his lips so fast his head spins. He’s _still_ coming when he starts to breathe again, lets out a wail of sorts, topples over; the stranger fucking him shoves his face into the bed and fucks him until he comes with a guttural groan, pulling out and throwing out the condom. Bill doesn’t say bye as he leaves, and the man doesn’t either.

Bill flips over to lay flat on his back, covered in stripes of his own come — sleep was never a necessary thing in his previous triangular form, but the rest of his arousal floods from his system and the inevitable sleepiness weighs on his eyelids. He lays a palm against his throat, feels the muffled whimper under his skin; his cock twitches, attempting to harden even though he'd gotten off just a few minutes ago. Bill ignores it. He barely manages to snap his fingers and get rid of the mess before he succumbs to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me!
> 
> twt. MORTALCIPHER  
> insta. paperthnn


End file.
